


Renegade *Comic Retelling*

by sarriathmg



Series: Dick Grayson as Renegade AU [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Art, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Jason Todd, Chains, Comic, Dark, Dark Dick Grayson, Dark!Dick, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is Slade's apprentice, Fan Comics, Gags, Hentai, Hurt Jason Todd, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jason Todd Whump, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Kidnapping, M/M, NSFW Art, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Dick Grayson, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: "Dick Grayson had been an idol, even before I knew he was Robin."Now Jason will finally find out what happened to the former Robin after all these years.A comic retelling version ofRenegade's first seven chapters.Please check the following comic guide for rating and trigger warnings of the different updates:Chapter 1 - pages 1~4, General, SFW, no warningsChapter 2 - Cover art, General, SFW, no warningsChapter 3 - pages 5~8, Teen, SFW, warning for injections and needlesChapter 4 - pages 9~11, Explicit, NSFW art, warning for underage, non-con, kidnapping and injectionsChapter 5 - pages 12~13, Explicit, NSFW art, warning for underage and non-con
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Dick Grayson as Renegade AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696876
Comments: 39
Kudos: 333
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	1. The Lost Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [[DickJay]变节者（中文版漫画）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188519) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)
  * Inspired by [Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196307) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> Will have the new chapter up tmr, but in the meantime, here's this other project that I've been working on for the past week!


	2. Cover Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for front cover, SFW, no warnings


	3. The Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They got the Titans distracted so they could get to me. Robin. But _why?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: depiction of needle and injections


	4. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You did well, I would have praised you—if it wasn't for the fact that I _loathe_ you for taking my place on the Teen Titans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING**  
>  rape/non-con, underage, explicit NSFW art, kidnapping, chains, needles/injections
> 
> The next chapter of the main fic is being translated and hopefully, I can get it out next week.
> 
> For now, enjoy a few more pages of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to advertise this [Dickjay week event](https://dickjayweek.tumblr.com/post/630444932838146048/dickjay-week-final-prompts)! It will run from Feburary 8th-Feb 21st and the prompts are gorgeous! Consider joining if you're interested!


	5. Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You won't be getting out, not unless you want to go through me first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: underage, non-con, NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/)


End file.
